Twilight Blur Episode One
by Shadow Tigress
Summary: He had nothing left when his wife died in the Arclay Mountains. His daughter wanted the pain to end. He vowed to take it away, but at what dangerous cost? AU Mystery.


I, nor this fanfiction are in any way affiliated with Resident Evil III Nemesis. . . .

**Summary**: He had nothing left when his wife died in the Arclay Mountains. His daughter wanted the pain to end. He vowed to take it away, but at what dangerous cost? A/U Mystery.

**A/N**: Hello, I want to start a compilation of short Resident Evil fics. Since their short, it'll be relatively fast-moving. Judging from my summary and the disclaimer above, you can guess that this is an AU fic. It is rated R for extreme violent graphics, strong language, and sexual content. Please enjoy the first short fic!

Episode One: Twilight Blur

**I**

Stone hearted as she was, she couldn't get over the grotesque figure that lay before her. Naked, breasts ripped from her body, her fetus torn from her wound, and her jaw disconnected from her face. Blood soaked into the fine carpet that she lay on, and the child sat across from her, her own tiny fingers covered in her mother's blood. Jill sighed, and turned to the small girl. She noted that she had no tears on her face, not even welling in her eyes, not a nerve trembled in her body. "Jill," the auburn-haired woman turned to the voice. ". . . What the hell is this?" he asked her. She only shrugged at the rookie S.T.A.R.S. member, Carlos, she had known him to be with the U.B.C.S. only 5 years ago. Now he had turned to S.T.A.R.S. for a fresh start. Carlos wanted to start anew his life that had been ripped to shreds during the incident during Umbrella's mistake. "It looks like this girl just went bananas, and killed her mother," he concluded, his gaze fixed on the girl.

"Man, where in da fuck did she get all dat strength ta rip her to fucking shreds of shit, hm!" another officer of S.T.A.R.S. snapped, flailing his arms in the air. "Da police never seen shit like dis, das why dey called us. . . hell, _Bit _ain't never seen notin' like dis," he finished. The dim lighting in the room, made the scene almost unbearable. Jill had seen so many dead corpses, but not like this. The bodies would have their necks bitten on, their chests bloodied with tiny punctures of human teeth, but not so disfigured as this one. "Dis. . ." the Cajun, Bit, began, ". . .dis ain't Bit's specialty, der ain't even no tracks of a zombie. . ."

"Bit, the police most have a hunch, or else they never would've called us." the South American said back, waving his hand in front of the non-respondent girl.

"Dey just scared." Bit retorted, taking a handkerchief from the back pocket of his fatigues and covering his nose. His cast-iron grey slender eyes surveyed the apartment, and the blankets that had surrounded the victim.

"She was sleeping." Jill finally said, her voice cracking with emotion. Carlos turned to Jill concern darting from his brown globes.

"You need to go outside, Jill?"

"No, I'm, fine." Jill confirmed.

"Where are the others, shouldn't they be here already?" Carlos inquired, annoyed.

"Da base is 163 miles away, give 'em time." The veteran bade. Another silence swept the drafty room. They couldn't touch anything, they could only watch the horrific scene. And the girl who hadn't moved since they'd arrived suddenly began to tremble, and moan. Immediately, the three flipped their guns from their holsters, but the girl still proceeded toward Carlos, even with the barrels of guns pointed at her. Carlos bent down to meet the traumatized youngster.

" . . . Poor thing. . ." Carlos sympathized, "Es muy triste. . ." he added. The girl reached out with her bloody hands, and touched Carlos's smooth tan face, rubbing the cold crimson liquid across his face. Carlos pulled away, but was held in place by the girl's fingers. He began to struggle with the girl, when her nails began to dig into his skin. ". . .What the!"

"Hold 'don!" Bit assured, readjusting his gun, and training it on the girl. "Bit got ya'!" Bit began to pull the trigger when Jill shoved his hand off of his target, sending the bullet to pierce the cream wall to their side. "Dammit, woman!" he scolded.

"You can't just " Jill tried to justify her action, but was interrupted by a hoarse cry.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" the girl let a horrendous scream escape her throat, as she let free Carlos's face. Carlos instantly pushed her with force away from him, slamming her into a worn sofa. Carlos stood, his fingers ready on the trigger. "I'm so scared. . ." she breathed, blood pouring from her ears and eyes. She fell, dead.

"God." Jill exasperated.

"You al' right, Carlos?" Bit asked, putting his gun back. Carlos could only nod, as he wiped the blood from his cheeks. There was another creek at the open doorway, and once again, the barrels of guns pointed, ready to strike. A woman in sharp black hills, stepped into the door way. Her raven strands in her face, signified that she had been running. She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose, and smiled, placing her hands inside the pockets of her white jacket.

". . . You gonna shoot me?"

**A/N**: Please R/R and tell me what you thought about it. Any questions or concerns please include them. I've only played one resident evil game so that's about all the characters I know. (Jill and Carlos) Bit and the woman are made up, You guys should know that though. If you want me to write about another character in the next fic, please send me names and in-depth character descriptions/ as well as physical descriptions. Thanks.


End file.
